Meyer et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0128967 discloses a system where a customer pays an invoice issued by a biller, such as a utility company, at a retail location, such as a supermarket. However, this system requires that the utility's invoice includes a bar code identifying both the utility as well as the customer.
Additionally, this system requires extensive integration with the supermarket's cash register system.
Further, this system requires that the supermarket forward the payment through the Federal Reserve Automated Clearing House (ACH) Network.
Still further, this system makes no provision for charging the consumer for this service.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.